1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to all terrain vehicles (ATV) and, more particularly, is concerned with a device for loading articles into an ATV.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for loading articles into ATV's have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,738 dated Mar. 11, 2003, Maxwell disclosed a vehicle mounted article loader apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,451 dated Sep. 2, 1997, Muzzi, et al., disclosed a game hoist. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,748 dated Sep. 30, 2003, Horner, Sr., disclosed a big game hoist and carrier assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,063 dated Feb. 21, 1989, York disclosed a portable wild game hoist. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,831 dated Nov. 2, 1999, Martin disclosed an ATV-mounted game hoist. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,991 dated Oct. 31, 2000, Myers, Jr., disclosed a vehicle mounted hoist apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,771 dated Dec. 5, 2000, Montz disclosed a game hoist with rotating boom. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,549 dated Sep. 2, 2003, Woods, Jr., disclosed a hoist apparatus. In U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2005/0254925 dated Nov. 17, 2005, Braquet disclosed a lift apparatus for an all terrain vehicle. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,246 dated Jan. 2, 2007, Sherrod disclosed a retractable, rotating ATV mounted lift boom. In U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2002/0048504 dated Apr. 25, 2002, Jacobs disclosed an ATV mechanical lift. In U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2001/0043852 dated Nov. 22, 2001, Maxwell disclosed a vehicle mounted article loader apparatus.
While these devices for loading articles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.